Fallen Angels
The Fallen Angels (堕天使 Datenshi) are one of the Five Great Factions in Vampyre, Knights and Boobs, alongside the Vampyres, Demons, Seraphs and the Hero Clan. Summary Fallen Angels are Seraphs that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible. The leaders of Grigori were tempted by human women and had fallen after having sex with them. Despite being cast out of Heaven, Fallen Angels and their subordinates have been known to occupy churches and use them as bases. However, they go out of their way to destroy all of the religious icons in these churches in the process out of spite for their former leader. Currently, the Fallen Angels have the smallest population among the Five Factions. Appearance Fallen Angels have an appearance similar to their Seraph counterparts with their wings; however, their wings are colored black as opposed to the Seraphs' white wings. Also, because they have been cast out of Heaven by God, they also lack the halos above their heads. They have black hair (Penumue who has purple hair, Azazel who has golden bangs along with his black hair, Chantinelle who has a mix of light silver and black, and Tamiel who has blond hair) and violet eyes (except Kokabiel and Chantielle who have red eyes, and Dohnaseek who had dark blue eyes) and are often seen wearing dark-colored clothes, mainly pertaining to the colors black and violet, to match with their hair and eye color. Like their Seraph counterparts, the rank of a Fallen Angel depends on how many wings he or she has. For example, Azazel, the former leader of the Fallen Angels, has twelve sets of wings which justify his former position. The blackness of the wings of each Fallen Angel is also different. Azazel, for example, has jet-black wings with feathers that have the color of everlasting darkness. Abilities Although they have been cast out from Heaven, Fallen Angels retain the ability to use light projection. This type of weaponry is extremely harmful and poisonous to Demons and Vampyres, as it is shown many times when Arthur is wounded by Dohnaseek. Fallen Angels have the ability of flight via their feathered wings, their wings have also been shown to retract into their backs as if they've completely disappeared. The Fallen Angels can use the feathers of wings as projectiles to pierce their opponents, with the feathers being as hard as steel and are also capable of using their wings for both offense and defense. Unlike Seraphs, Vampyres, Demons and Heroes, who require the use of a respective Master-Servant Contract, Brave Saint or Evil Piece to replenish their numbers, Fallen Angels can replenish their number of "pure" Seraphs simply by tempting the remaining pure Seraphs in Heaven to join them. It is unknown if it works in the opposite direction, where the Fallen Angels can redeem themselves via selfless and righteous acts to rejoin Heaven. They can also increase their numbers through childbirth, as with the case of Baraqiel with Akeno through Akeno's mother and Chantinelle with Asia through Asia's mother. Fallen Angels, like other factions, have their own system of magic and spells. This includes a method to wipe the memories of large numbers of people, as shown when Azazel wiped the memories of the girls of Kuoh Ryuu Academy. While currently unknown if any other Fallen Angels possess this ability, but Chantinelle possesses the ability to grow a penis and other reproduction organs. Factions Grigori Grigori (グリゴリ Gurigori) is an organization created by Azazel and the Fallen Angels who fell with him; they were also called "The Watchers of the Children of God" ('''in other words, the “Ancient Gear” possessors), and arguably represents the Fallen Angel "mainstream." The members of Grigori include exiled Church members (Valper Galilei, Carlo Strada, and George Chuchill, for example) and Ancient Gear wielders that Azazel and the other members kept as their respected members; for example of these members are Tobio, Asriel and Vali (Vali would later defect). Grigori invite or take in possessors of Ancient Gears that have no family and are left alone, looking after these Ancient Gear possessors while training them on how to use their powers, turning them into experienced possessors to remain within the organization. The leaders of Grigori are Azazel, Shemhazai, Chantinelle, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Daniel, Gadreel, Sahariel, Penemue, and Tamiel. During the Great Mythology War, Grigori was the first to retreat after losing most of their forces, except for their leaders. Ever since then, Azazel has become more peaceful and tries to avoid battles as much as possible. However, there were still small fights between the Fallen Angels and other factions which did not reach Azazel's knowledge. An example was when Raynare and a group of Fallen Angels acted behind Azazel's back and performed a ritual to steal Elaine Du Lac's Saint Healing and several other Heroes's Ancient Gears. In Volume 12, Azazel reveals that Grigori lost more of its members to the Chaos Insurgency after a group of top-class Fallen Angels had been discovered to be giving out information to them. Due to losing more of its top-brass members and the decreasing rate of natural-born Fallen Angels, Azazel says that Grigori might meet its end soon. The Fallen Angels have started going into the entertainment industry in Hell, where they have started to make vacation homes for powerful allies like Odin, Loki, the Four Great Archangels and the Sevens Great Satans. The leaders of the Fallen Angels all are quite taken with the game Mahjong to the point they created a competition many years back called the "Leader of Fallen Angel Mahjong Competition", which currently has had a total of 316 competitions. Known Fallen Angels Trivia *Grigori is an alternative name for the Watchers from the Book of Enoch. Also, the leaders of Grigori are all Fallen Angels from the Book of Enoch. *Azazel mentions in Volume 8 that female Fallen Angels possess seductive bodies in order to seduce men. **Azazel has stated that, even for a Fallen Angel, Akeno is particularly seductive. *Samael (the '''Dragon Eater) has the upper body of a Fallen Angel. *The members of Grigori originally lived in the Fifth Heaven. *Members of the Grigori becomes members of Team Black for the Azazel Cup such as Armaros, Daniel and Baraqiel and under the leadership of Chantinelle. Category:Fallen Angel Category:Races Category:Terminology Category:Grigori Category:Hell